


Carnivals and the Power of Sappho

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Just Gals Being Pals [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderqueer Character, Other, Trans Character, genderqueer Bert, trans girl Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: Gee grabbed Bert's face and turned it in the direction she was looking, saying, “Look! That game! You can win a giant teddy bear! Bert, I’m gonna win that for you, even if it kills me.”“Please don't die for a teddy bear.”





	Carnivals and the Power of Sappho

**Author's Note:**

> the lesbians are back..... also uhhhhh yeah this series is gonna continue I already have plans on how to get Quinn introduced to the story..... the lesbians arent going anywhere any time soon

Bert couldn't believe that Gee was bringing them to a carnival, that seemed so _cliche_. They hadn't even realized that there was a carnival anywhere near them, but here they were, walking hand in hand as they were surrounded by other carnival goers.

What really surprised Bert was that there was a huge fucking ferris wheel here too. What the fuck, was that always there? Did they magically build it just for this week where the carnival was in town? They had so many questions, but Gee seemed to not care in the slightest. She was just grinning at everything and pulling Bert along, pointing out everything that interested her.

“Look!” She exclaimed, “Bert, look!”

“What, look where? What am I looking at?” Bert laughed, trying to see what Gee was pointing at.

Gee grabbed Bert's face and turned it in the direction she was looking, saying, “Look! That game! You can win a giant teddy bear! Bert, I’m gonna win that for you, even if it kills me.”

“Please don't die for a teddy bear.”

“It's not dying for the teddy bear,” Gee rolled her eyes, “It's dying to get you a gift, which you definitely don't get enough of.”

“Babe, you get me gifts all the time,” Bert laughed, as Gee pulled them over to the game booth. It was one of the ones where you had to knock a certain amount of targets down, the more targets you hit the better the prize you won. Everyone knew that they were rigged, but Gee seemed determined to get Bert the giant teddy bear.

She blew hair out of her face and grinned, saying, “Hey, I can never get you too many gifts,” before throwing the ball at the target and hitting one down immediately. She slowly turned to look at Bert, a grin spreading across her face. Bert was staring at the spot where the target had been, now just an empty spot.

“Holy fuck, you actually got one,” Bert said, laughing slightly in surprise.

“Of course I did! The power of my gay ass can knock down all barriers! Now, time to win you a giant fuckin’ teddy bear.”

Surprisingly, Gee actually was able to knock down a target with each ball she had been given, meaning the power of lesbianism actually was strong enough to get Bert that huge teddy bear. Either that or Gee was just ridiculously strong, but most likely it was the lesbian thing.

Bert now had to carry around this giant fucking teddy bear all around the carnival, but it was totally worth it considering how adorable Gee was. She looked so excited that she was able to actually win the bear, and really the mild inconvenience of holding the thing barely even registered to Bert. They just loved seeing Gee so bright and cute and grinning like this, she was practically glowing.

That could just be the neon lights from all the carnival rides and signs, but Bert liked to think Gee just emitted a soft glow when she was happy.

The two of them were taking a break from walking, both of them getting tired and sore legs. They were sitting on a bench, taking up the whole thing between the three of them (three as in Gee, Bert, and the bear, who Gee had declared was named “Sappho,” since it was won with the power of lesbianism, so therefore needed a suitable name.) Bert had their arm around Gee’s waist, holding her close and leaning their head on her shoulder. They were starting to get tired, but they didn't wanna go home quite yet.

Being with Gee was so comfortable. Bert was so happy to have her in their life, even if they still weren't fully sure why she liked them. They tried to not think too much on that, ‘cause that would just lead to them spiraling and probably think Gee actually secretly hated them, which apparently was more believable than someone as great as Gee actually wanting to date Bert.

Gee was stroking Bert's hair now, making them hum and press closer to her. It felt so nice, and Bert honestly would never get over how good this amount of physical affection was. They felt practically touched starved, loving every single touch that Gee gave them. It was absolutely heaven and they never wanted it to end.

They didn't wanna have to go home alone, they wanted to stay with Gee, wanted to sleep curled up next to her and wake up seeing her face.

Before they knew what they were saying, Bert blurted out, “Wanna stay over at my place tonight?”

Gee turned to look at them, looking slightly surprised. Bert panicked, scared they had made things weird, and was about to apologize when Gee smiled and said, “Sure, I’d love that.”

“Really?” Bert asked, a grin spreading across their face.

“Yeah! I'll have to text my parents that I'll be staying over, but they're probably cool with it. I don't think they know we're dating, so they shouldn't be scared of like sex shit,” Gee laughed.

“Oh, I didn't uhm, necessarily mean for sex shit. I just wanted to continue hanging out with you,” Bert said, then quickly added, “I mean, we can do sex shit if you want to.”

Gee shrugged, “Nah, I'm cool without sex shit. We can just hang out.”

“Okay cool,” Bert grinned, happy that Gee was so fucking cool. Seriously, what the fuck, she was so amazing.

They ended up walking around the carnival for a while longer, before they both were getting tired and everything wasn't quite as exciting anymore. Gee drove them back to Bert’s place, Bert nervous because she'd be meeting their parents for the first time and oh god, what if they figure out they're dating. Fuck, that wouldn't be good.

It's probably a very, very good thing that Gee wasn't expecting sex. Bert would be too scared that their parents would hear them to actually enjoy it.

Gee didn't seem all that scared, though. She just talked excitedly about their day, saying how she was glad that bear had gotten a good lesbian home to be raised in. She seemed very focused on this bear, Bert was gonna treasure this thing forever.

When they got to Bert’s house, Gee was actually surprisingly good around their parents. She toned down her behavior quite a bit and definitely did not mention anything about her dating Bert, which they were thankful for. It's not like she would purposely out them, they just were paranoid whenever someone new met their parents- especially if said person was a very loud, drama loving lesbian. Ah the struggles of being a young queer in love.

The two of them headed into Bert's room, right after they both had to insist that they definitely weren't hungry to Bert's mom and they definitely did not need anything. When they got to Bert's room, Gee immediately flopped down on their bed and said, her voice muffled by the fact that her face was smushed against a pillow, “Your bed is comfy, I'm so glad I'm spending the night. This is gonna be the best fuckin’ sleep I've ever had.”

Bert sat next to her and started playing with her hair as they said, “Good, I want you to have a comfortable sleep.”

Gee turned her face so she was looking up at Bert and grinned, “I will, but I do wanna kiss you some beforehand.”

Bert laughed as Gee sat in their lap, wrapping her arms around their neck and kissing them. It still felt so nice doing this, everything about Gee felt so soft and warm and wonderful, Bert couldn't help feeling so much love for the girl.

They fell asleep like that, warm and safe, pressed up against each other tightly like they never wanted to let each other go.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to leave comments/kudos amd hmu on tumblr (@bisexualbertmccracken), twitter (@Allegrcat), instagram (artsy_vampire), and/or snapchat (artsy_vampire)!
> 
> have a nice day!


End file.
